christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Agen
|term = 2014–2020 |intercommunality = CA Agen |coordinates = |elevation m = 100 |elevation min m = 37 |elevation max m = 162 |area km2 = 11.49 |population = 34126 |population date = 2014 |website = www.agen.fr }} Agen is a commune in southwestern France, in the region of Nouvelle-Aquitaine. It is the prefecture of the Lot-et-Garonne department and the capital of the arrondissement of Agen. The Agenais, the region where is the commune, is a natural region of the old province of Gascony, now in Nouvelle-Aquitaine. Geography Agen is in the southeast of the Lot-et-Garonne department, on the right (eastern) side of the Garonne river and close to the Canal de Garonne. The city is at about from Toulouse and from Bordeaux. The commune has an area of . Its average altitude is ; at the city hall, the altitude is . Agen is surrounded by the communes Colayrac-Saint-Cirq, Foulayronnes, Pont-du-Casse, Bon-Encontre, Boé and Le Passage. Climate The climate of Agen is Marine West Coast Climate (Köppen climate classification Cfb), with mild winters and warm summers. Population The inhabitants of Agen are known, in French, as Agenais (women: Agenaises). With a population of 34,126, Agen has a population density of inhabitants/km2. Evolution of the population in Agen Colors= id:lightgrey value:gray(0.9) id:darkgrey value:gray(0.7) id:sfondo value:rgb(1,1,1) id:barra value:rgb(0.6,0.7,0.8) ImageSize = width:500 height:373 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:30 top:30 right:30 DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:40000 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = gridcolor:darkgrey increment:10000 start:0 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightgrey increment:2500 start:0 BackgroundColors = canvas:sfondo BarData= bar:1968 text:1968 bar:1975 text:1975 bar:1982 text:1982 bar:1990 text:1990 bar:1999 text:1999 bar:2006 text:2006 bar:2014 text:2014 PlotData= color:barra width:30 align:left bar:1968 from:0 till: 34949 bar:1975 from:0 till: 34039 bar:1982 from:0 till: 31593 bar:1990 from:0 till: 30553 bar:1999 from:0 till: 30170 bar:2006 from:0 till: 33728 bar:2014 from:0 till: 34126 PlotData= bar:1968 at: 34949 fontsize:S text: 34,949 shift:(-12,5) bar:1975 at: 34039 fontsize:S text: 34,039 shift:(-15,5) bar:1982 at: 31593 fontsize:S text: 31,593 shift:(-15,5) bar:1990 at: 30553 fontsize:S text: 30,553 shift:(-15,5) bar:1999 at: 30170 fontsize:S text: 30,170 shift:(-15,5) bar:2006 at: 33728 fontsize:S text: 33,728 shift:(-15,5) bar:2014 at: 34126 fontsize:S text: 34,126 shift:(-15,5) Agen forms, together with other 15 communes, the urban area of Agen with a population of 81,110 inhabitants (2013) and an area of . This urban area is the centre of the metropolitan area of Agen, formed by 64 communes, with a population of 112,801 inhabitants (2013) and an area of . Administration Agen is the ''prefecture'' of the Lot-et-Garonne department since 1790. It is also the capital of the arrondissement of Agen and the administrative centre ( ) of 4 cantons: # Agen-1, formed with a part of Agen and the communes Bajamont, Foulayronnes and Pont-du-Casse, with 16,720 inhabitants (2014). # Agen-2, formed with a part of Agen and the communes Boé and Bon-Encontre, with 13,830 inhabitants (2014). # Agen-3, formed with a part of Agen, with 16,606 inhabitants (2014). # Agen-4, formed with a part of Agen and the commune Le Passage, with 18,686 inhabitants (2014). It is part of the intercommunality Agen ( ). Twin towns Agen is twinned with: * Tuapse, Russia * Dinslaken, Germany * Llanelli, Wales, United Kingdom * Toledo, Spain * Corpus Christi, United States Miscellaneous Agen is the "capital of the prune", a local produce sold as a sweet (stuffed with prune purée) or as an after-dinner delight (prunes soaked in Armagnac – a type of brandy). Every September, the Prune festival organizes rock concerts, circuses and prune tasting. Gallery File:FR-47-Agen10.JPG|Saint-Caprais cathedral File:FR-47-Agen05.JPG|Prefecture of the Lot-et-Garonne department. File:FR-47-Agen06.JPG|Agen town hall. File:France Agen musee beaux arts et theatre.jpg|''Musée Municipal des Beaux Arts''. File:Pont Canal d'Agen 3.jpg|Agen canal bridge. Related pages * Arrondissement of Agen * Communes of the Lot-et-Garonne department References Other websites * Ville d'Agen - Official site * Tourist Office of Agen * Departamental Council of Lot-et-Garonne * Prefecture official website * Région Nouvelle-Aquitaine Category:Cities in France Category:Departmental capitals in France Category:Communes in Lot-et-Garonne